New Year's Eve
by R3aper
Summary: One-Shot. Slight AU. Harry is in Paris when he meets a familiar face. Check out my story, "Flurry of Life" for an updated version.


Harry double checked the address on the slip of paper she had given him. It was right.

They had met in a cafe earlier that day. He sat in the corner, watching the snow fall outside while sipping his tea. She came in, intent on getting some coffee and a pastry. Their eye's met and they instantly recognized her.

They had a conversation, which was unfortunately short due to her being on a lunch break. She hastily scribbled her address on a slip of paper. She told him since he didn't know anyone in the city and she wasn't doing anything tonight, that he should come over and they would catch up. Harry agreed. It was New Year's Eve after all.

Which led him to be standing in front of her door a few hours later.

He knocked on the door.

" 'arry!"

"Hey Fleur."

"Come in, Come in!" Fleur backed up to allow Harry in. The flat was simply decorated in warm colors. A radio played soft jazz in the corner.

Fleur led him to the couch in the living room, sitting him down and walking into the kitchen. "Wine, 'arry?"

"Uh yeah, sure." She poured two glasses of the drink and brought them into the living room. Handing one to Harry, she sat down next to him and took a sip from her glass.

"So, 'ow 'ave you been?" Fleur inquired. "I 'aven't seen you in years!"

"Yeah, not since the Triwizard Tournament." Harry took a sip from his own glass. "I've been traveling the world the past year. After defeating Voldemort at Hogwarts, I stuck around for a little while to help with reconstruction. In that time, I got some business affairs in order and found out I had a nice amount of money."

"Really?" Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"Really, the Potters have been around for centuries, more than enough time to fill the family vault. Anyways, I left England after the New Year and I've been traveling ever since."

"All by yourself?"

"What, still think of me as a 'leetle boy'?" Harry chuckled.

"Non, nothing like zat," Fleur grinned. "I just zought you would've brought your friends, to keep you company."

"Well I felt like this was something for me to do on my own. Before I left, I had never been outside Great Britain." Harry smiled into his glass. "I figured it'd be the next great adventure for Harry Potter. But enough about me, what about you, how have things been going on?"

"Well zit's pretty boring compared to yours. After ze tournament, I took an apprenticeship under a healer. I completed my training after about two years and moved to Paris to fill an opening here. And I've been here ever since."

"Wow, you were right," Harry smirked. "That was boring."

"Shut up!" Fleur playfully slapped his arm. "Not all of us can be ze great Harry Potter, savior of ze Wizarding World." She threw her hands up for dramatic effect.

And so they were like this for hours. Harry regaled Fleur of his traveling tales, from running completely stark naked from the Muggle Aurors to deep sea diving in the Pacific Ocean. Fleur shared ridiculous stories of patients being too taken by her allure to respond to any questions to the odd injuries she came across.

"And then, I turned around, put my hands up, and said, 'What seems to be the problem, officer?'!" Harry barked with laughter.

"And zen what?" Fleur's face was red from laughter.

"He stared at me for a minute before he threw a blanket on me and drove me back to my hotel!" It wasn't even funny, yet both of them laughed hysterically. They had finished the first bottle of wine and were nearly done with their second.

"_Les gens de Paris! Écoutez, la nouvelle année commence dans environ une minute!" _A voice from the radio interupted the soft music.

" 'arry! Ze countdown! It's going to start soon!" Fleur hopped up from her seat and ran out onto the balcony. Harry followed her out into the cold air.

Her balcony had a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower. Harry could see all the people crowded in front of it, their eyes turned to the sky for the impending light show.

"I've never gotten a New Year's Kiss." Harry suddenly blurted out. Fleur raised an eyebrow. "I mean, uh, uh," Harry struggled to find the words. Then the voice from the radio began the countdown.

_Dix!_

_Neuf!_

"I guess we have to fix zat, don't we?"

_Huit!_

_Sept!_

Fleur wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

_Six!_

_Cing!_

Harry placed his hands on Fleur's waist, pulling her close.

_Quarte!_

_Trois!_

Their lips drew close together.

_Deux!_

_Un!_

And then there were fireworks.

* * *

**Sorry if the French is incorrect, I used Google Translate.**

**Fleur's accent is a little iffy, I'm not sure whether I did it correctly or not.**


End file.
